


Male’ana (Hochzeit)

by TLen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konos Brautstrauß bringt einige Wahrheiten an den Tag. Spielt nach Folge 5x25, Konos Hochzeit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male’ana (Hochzeit)

„Jetzt bist du fällig, Buddy!“ Lou klopfte Steve mit der einen Hand jovial und stärker als beabsichtigt, so dass McGarrett zusammenzuckte, auf die Schulter – was auch an einigen Gläsern Champagner und noch mehr Cocktails lag, die er bereits intus hatte – mit der anderen Hand deutete er auf Catherine, die Konos Brautstrauß an sich drückte.

„Na eigentlich gehört er ja Danny, er hat ihn gefangen“, erwiderte Cath lachend.

Dieser winkte ab. „Kein Bedarf. Eine gescheiterte Ehe reicht.“ 

„Ich sag’s ja immer, du bist ein Mädchen“, kicherte Lou, was ihm einen giftigen Blick von Danny einbrachte.

Eigentlich hatte Danny ja nur Grace zur Seite ziehen wollen, die dem Aufruf Konos, alle unverheirateten Frauen mögen sich aufstellen, gefolgt war. Sie war noch entschieden zu jung, um sich Gedanken über Brautsträuße zu machen, geschweige denn einen zu fangen. Als der Strauß genau in diesem Moment auf ihn zugeflogen kam, hatte er instinktiv zugegriffen – was promptes Gejohle der Umstehenden auslöste. Worauf er die Blumen hastig der neben ihn stehenden Catherine in die Hand drückte. 

„Na was ist, Steve. Wann kommt der Antrag?”, neckte nun auch Chin seinen Freund und Boss.

„Nun“, Catherine räusperte sich. „Eigentlich wollte ich es euch erst demnächst im Büro sagen, das heute ist schließlich Konos großer Tag, aber nehmt euch für den 29. August nichts vor. Ihr seid alle eingeladen.“

„Du willst heiraten?“, Steve blickte seine Freundin überrascht an. Diese nickte. 

„Ach, hat sie dir noch nichts von dem freudigen Ereignis mitgeteilt, damit du nicht vorher abhaust“, stichelte Danny.  
Steve ignorierte ihn. „Ich dachte immer, heiraten ist nichts für euch?“, fuhr er an Cath gewandt fort. „Habt ihr doch immer gesagt.“

„Ja, ich weiß?“ erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Aber die Ereignisse in Afghanistan haben so manches in eine andere Perspektive gerückt. Man merkt, wie schnell alles ganz vorbei sein kann. Und so viele Leute haben dafür gekämpft, dass wir heiraten dürfen. Wir denken, dann sollten wir es auch tun.“ 

„Wer wir?“, fragte Chin, dem so langsam dämmerte, dass sie offensichtlich nicht von Steve sprach.

„Kensi und ich“, erwiderte Cath.

„Ist das nicht ein Mädchenname?“, murmelte Danny vor sich hin bevor Catherine den Satz mit „meine Freundin“, ergänzen konnte. „Ihr kennt sie. Sie ist beim Navy CIS in LA. Ihr habt mit ihrem Team damals bei diesem Fall mit den Pockenviren zusammen gearbeitet. Wir sind schon seit der Akademie ein Paar.“ 

„Tatsächlich eine Frau?“, fragte Danny.

„Du bist lesbisch?“, hakte Kono nach.

Catherine nickte. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es euch längst sagen sollen, statt den Eindruck zu erwecken, Steve und ich, wir wären ein Paar. Entschuldigt. Das heißt nicht, dass ich euch nicht vertraue. Das tue ich voll und ganz und das wisst ihr hoffentlich auch. Es ist nur“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Steve ansah, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf die anderen richtete. „Don‘t ask, don’t tell - es steckt noch immer so in einem drin. Irgendwie. Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn ihr jetzt sauer auf mich seid.“

„Nein!“ Steve schaffte es, mit diesem einen Wort, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Vor allem, weil es mit einer solchen Vehemenz ausgesprochen war. 

„Steve, es ist okay“, sagte Catherine hastig, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du sollst nicht mehr für mich lügen. Es ist Zeit für die Wahrheit.“ Er wandte sich an die anderen. „Catherine wollte es euch schon lange sagen, ich war derjenige, der sie gebeten hat, sich nicht zu outen, euch weiter im Glauben zu lassen, wir wären ein Paar. So wie wir es all die Jahre lang mit unseren Kameraden gemacht haben. Ich war derjenige, der ein Problem damit hatte, dazu zu stehen, wer er wirklich ist. Der es nicht laut aussprechen wollte. Nicht, weil ich euch nicht vertraute, sondern weil es laut auszusprechen bedeutet hätte, dass ich mir endlich etwas eingestehen muss, was so gar nicht in das Bild passt, was ich von mir selbst habe... hatte. Aber es ist wirklich überfällig.“ 

Er blickte von einem seiner Freunde zum anderen, wobei sein Blick einen Moment länger auf Danny verweilte als auf den anderen, dann holte er tief Luft. „Ich bin schwul.“ 

Für einen Augenblick war es still in der Runde. Kono war die Erste, welche das Schweigen brach. „Also funktioniert man Gaydar doch noch“, strahlte sie.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Steve verwundert, denn das war nicht ganz die Reaktion, die er jetzt erwartet hatte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber ich hatte bei dir immer so Vibes“, erklärte Kono. „Nicht, dass du irgendwie schwul wirkst, ich meine so klischee-schwul“, schob sie hastig nach. „Deshalb dachte ich dann ja auch, ich irre mich.“

„Sie hat es schon bei Cousin Mike gewusst… bevor er es wusste… lange bevor er es wusste, um genau zu sein “, warf Chin ein. „Ihr Gaydar funktioniert wirklich. Und ich bin absolut cool damit, mit dir, meine ich“, versicherte er Steve. „Und soviel ich weiß, ist Mike Single.“

„Commander, Sie sind nicht allein. Das wissen Sie hoffentlich. Der Prozentsatz an homosexueller Bevölkerung, von dem Wissenschaftler heute ausgehen…“, meldete sich nun auch der bisher das Ganze schweigend verfolgende Max zu Wort.

„Danke, Max, ich weiß“, fiel ihm Steve ins Wort, bevor der Gerichtsmediziner noch zu einem längeren Vortrag ansetzen konnte.

„Also meine Frau hat auch einen Cousin, der kommt nächsten Monat zu Besuch und sie will ihn schon lange verkuppeln. Ich gebe ihm gern deine Telefonnummer“, sagte Lou.

„Passe“, erwiderte Steve, der Danny hinterher blickte. Williams hatte sich schweigend umgedreht und schritt nun zügig von der Gruppe davon. „Daniel?“, rief Steve ihm nach.

„Dass ausgerechnet Danny ein Problem damit hat, hätte ich nicht gedacht“, sagte Catherine.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist. Ich meine, dass er nicht ein Problem damit hat, dass ich schwul bin. Er wird enttäuscht sein, dass ich es ihm nicht eher gesagt habe. Bei allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben.“

„Soll ich mit ihm reden?“, bot Chin an.

„Nein ich mach das selber“, erwiderte Steve. „Das bin ich ihm wahrlich schuldig. Und danke für eure Unterstützung.“

Er fand Danny auf einem Stein am Ufer sitzend und Sand Richtung Meer kickend. „Ich dachte das ist dir lieber als die bunten Cocktails“ sagte Steve, setzte sich in den Sand neben ihn und reichte seinem Freund eine Flasche Bier. Er selbst nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der seinigen. 

Ein gemurmeltes „Danke“ war die einzige Reaktion. Ansonsten würdigte Danny ihn keines Blickes.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du jetzt sauer auf mich bist“ – Keine Reaktion außer Geradeausstarren und Sandkicken. 

„Hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich schwul bin?“, fragte Steve, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen nach einigen Minuten unerträglich wurde. 

„Quatsch“, kam es einsilbig zurück.

Wieder Schweigen. „Was ist es dann?“, fragte Steve, obwohl er sich die Antwort sehr wohl denken konnte.

Danny warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Hättest du es mir je gesagt, wenn Catherine sich heute nicht geoutet hätte.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Steve wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich denke, irgendwann, ja vielleicht. Wenn sich die richtige Gelegenheit ergeben hätte, der richtige Anstoß.“ 

„Verdammt Steve“, rief Danny und sprang auf. „Wir haben zusammen gewohnt, wir waren zusammen verschüttet, mein Leben lag oft genug in deiner Hand, deines auch ein paarmal in meiner. Wir haben zusammen die Mörder deines Vaters und meines Bruders gejagt. Wie viele Anstöße, ehrlich zu mir zu sein, hättest du noch gebraucht?“

„Ich weiß, Danny“, sagte Steve. „Und ich verstehe wirklich, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Bitte glaube mir, es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe. Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben, mit meinen Familiengeheimnissen. Jederzeit. Ich hätte dir auch diesbezüglich vertraut. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht darüber sprechen, wollte es nicht. Es lag einzig und allein an mir, nicht an dir. Bitte verzeih mir.“

„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot“, knurrte Danny. „Darum geht’s doch gar nicht. Das kann ich sogar verstehen. Besser als du denkst.“

Steve runzelte die Stirn. “Worum geht es dann?“, fragte er, da er Dannys Reaktion nicht einzuordnen vermocht. Wenn Danny weder ein generelles Problem mit Homosexualität hatte noch ihm mangelndes Vertrauen vorwarf, warum reagierte er dann so heftig auf sein Coming Out?

„Weil du mir fünf Jahre Liebeskummer hättest ersparen können“, antwortete Danny.

„Wieso das?“ Vielleicht hatte er zu viel getrunken, aber sein Gehirn weigerte sich im Moment definitiv Eins und Eins zusammen zu zählen ohne dabei Drei heraus zu bekommen.

„Deshalb du Idiot.“ Danny war das Redens müde und ebenfalls zu angeheitert, um sich über eventuelle Folgen seines Handelns Gedanken zu machen. Er trat auf Steve zu und küsste ihn. „Ich bin bi und vom ersten Tag an in dich schrecklichen Oger verliebt“, gestand er.

„Du hättest den Brautstrauß behalten sollen“, erwiderte Steve, bevor er seinerseits Danny für einen Kuss an sich zog.  
Ende


End file.
